Too Many People
by kouga-fan47
Summary: Many old friends join the gang. second chpt will be funnier


Hi. I hope you like this story. I've been thinking about this story and not knowing that I could type it up and post it here. R&R please

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day as InuYasha and the gang walk along a path looking for more shikon shards when InuYasha smells the scent of human blood and the scent of a familiar demon.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" asks Kagome in a kind, sensitive tone. "The scent of Naraku… and human blood," states Inuyasha as he begins to run ahead. "Naraku!?!?!" wonders Shippo while he trembles in fear at the sound of his name. "We'd better try and catch up," says Sango as she jumps on Kirara's back and readies her boomerang. "Plus, I'm sensing the presence of a shikon shard in the direction he is going in." Then they all race off after Inuyasha.

"Heh, Your pretty tough for a demon," says a strangely dressed boy. "Plenty have said that and none have ever said anything again," said Naraku with a smirk on his face. "Well then, I'm not going to be part of your long list because at least I've got something to look forward to, ass!" shouted the strange boy as he began to lung his sword at the demon left and right.

Suddenly, Inuyasha came out of the forest and was astounded that a human could hold out against Naraku this long especially when in this condition. He was also amazed at how much he looked like some of the people in Kagome's time (hint, hint).

When the others arrived Kagome recognized the boy.

"Inuyasha, help him out! I feel like I've met him before!" yelled Kagome. 'Huh? I'm sensing a shikon shard but its not coming from Naraku?'

"If it isn't Naraku himself. Nice to see that Kouga didn't kill you before I did," smirked Inuyasha. "Hey. Back off. This ones mine!" yelled the boy as he slashed Narakus head off. "Ha! You think you could kill me with a mortal weapon! FOOL!!" Naraku said as he disappeared.

"Dammit. He got away. Oh well, there is a new demon here that is probably going to try and kill me so I might as well finish him off now to save ti…." He froze when he saw Kagome,"… is that really you, Kagome… Hahaha I cant believe it is really you!" said the boy with a hint of joy in his voice as he ran toured Kagome at full speed.

"Kagome!!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he watched the boy run toured Kagome, helpless in the situation.

But to Inuyasha's surprise, he was running to hug her (and no they did not ever have a relationship they were just friends). "I'm so glad to see you that I could just cry. How have you been? Can you tell me a way out of here?"

"You… you're not going to kill her?" asked Inuyasha with a confused expression on his face.

"Why do you think I would kill one of my old best friends?" he asked happily.

"Oh my god. Is that you, Hikotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Ok. What the hell is going on here!?" Asked Inuyasha somewhat irritated.

"Haha, I thought when that guy, I think his name was Naraku, threw me into that well I was just going to wake up at the bottom of a well, but I came up here. Now, I can finally get out of here."

"JUST SHUTUP FOR A GOD DAMN SECOND!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Inuyasha trying to get their attention "Who are you? How did you get here? And how do you know Kagome?" asked the hanyou curiously.

"I'm was an exchange student from America that went to Kagome's school. We became real good friends. And just between you and me, I was going to ask her on a date the day I came here." Hikotsu whispered to Inuyasha. "Wait a minute. You were the guy that was stuck to that tree."

"I'd hate to break it to you but the guy you just fought, his name was Naraku," said Kagome gloomily.

Hikotsu paused for about ten seconds until he finally began to change the subject. "So, who are your friends?" he asked hoping to get introduced and to get some introductions.

"Oh. This is Inuyasha. That's Sango. He is Miroku. And this is Shippo," said Kagome as she walked down the line of people.

"It was nice meeting you." Said Hikotsu as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" wondered Kagome.

"To find one of my friends that I got separated from. She's really nice. I should introduce you once I find her."

"Well, there are no human scents around here besides yours, Kagomes, Sangos, and Mirokus," stated Inuyasha.

"Oh. She's not human. She's half-demon."

"Well, she must have caught your scent because she is coming closer."

"Hikotsu! Where are you?" yelled a mysterious half-breed.

"Hi, Kitsu," said Hikotsu.

"So, who are your friends?" asked Kitsu.

Then all the introductions began and lots of talking, which ended after an hour or so.

"So, I'm in feudal era Japan and the only way to get back to our time is through a mystical well?" asked Hikotsu.

"Yep," replied Kagome.

"I think your name was Inuyasha, right?" asked Kitsu, "Because you sort of smell like my father. Oh well. There is probably no relation, right."

"Probably not."

"Now I know where I've heard that name before. My mother told me I had a brother named Inuyahsa, but I never met him," said Kitsu.

"You know you do seem vaguely familiar and you do smell a little like mother," stated Inuyahsa.

"Well, we have to head back to the village now. It was nice seeing you again," said Hikotsu happily.

"What about your wounds?" asked Kagome.

"I can get them fixed at the village," replied Hikotsu.

"We can help. You can stay with us for a while. Please," said Kagome.

"Ok. We'll stay,"

And so our heroes set up camp and go to sleep

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Just tell me now so I will know if you want me to post the next chapter or not.


End file.
